


Oneshot: A Game of Getting Warm

by latenightreading



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightreading/pseuds/latenightreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of the first things I wrote.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oneshot: A Game of Getting Warm

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first things I wrote.

You turn up the radio when you hear a Bealtes song. You start tapping your fingers on the steering wheel before loudly singing along. Jeff looks at you from the passenger’s seat; he smiles and starts to sing with you. His loud baritone voice overpowers yours before the song is over. He rolls down the window letting the crisp cool air in.

“I can just smell it.” He says inhaling the gust of air

“Come on, Jeff, its freezing.” You complain as you pull up to the valet parking

You had decided to spend a weekend at a ski lodge one late night. It wasn’t a place you were familiar, in fact it’s the first time you’ve been to a mountain retreat. Jeff insisted that it would be fun and he would teach you how to ski. Somehow he had arranged everything and you had no choice but to go. Both of you make your way to your room. It’s spacious and yet homey. The four-post bed was fitted with dark sheets with dim lights overhead. A fireplace right at the foot of your bed was a surprise. You looked at Jeff. He was wearing a fitted white long sleeved shirt, dark black pants and boots. It was unusual for him not to be in a suit but under the circumstances you didn’t mind. He looked through the mini bar before turning to you.

“We better get some wine in here tonight.” You nod quietly

“So what do we do now?” you ask walking to the window

“Hmmm…” Jeff mulls over your question “I think I can give you that lesson now” he says smirking.

“But it’s too early. The sun isn’t even out yet.”

He chuckles. “Then no one would see you flopping around in the snow like a crazed goat.” You raise an eyebrow at his statement and concede

Before you know it you’re out on the ski lift heading to the top of the mountain. It’s freezing; you can barely feel you face in the cold wind. Jeff squeezes your gloved hand and you look up at him. He leans down and presses his lips to yours. You close your eyes feeling the warmth flush your cheeks. Jeff continues the kiss dipping his tongue into your mouth, suckling your lip before parting. You lick your lips and smile.

“Just to warm you up a little” he says before both of you get off the lift.

The wind continues to blow into you. Jeff puts his arm around you so you don’t topple over. You hold on to his black jacket.

“Jeff are you sure its okay to ski right now?”

“Yup we’re at a beginner slope and the lodge is just there” He points a few meters away.

“Are you ready?” he takes out a pair of ski glasses “I’m not going to take it easy on you especially since I am Klaus the evil ski instructor.”

You try not to laugh at his adorable accent as he looks at you seriously. You should have seen it coming. Klaus the evil ski instructor was going to teach you how to ski. Jeff begins to teach you how to move, how to start moving and how to stop. He shows you the motions; looking amazing while doing it. You struggle but you keep falling face first in the snow. Jeff looks at you despite his very Klaus-like remarks (in Klaus accent) he is patient in teaching you.

“This way I win and you will definitely lose.” He comments pulling you out of the snow.

“Maybe you just aren’t a very good instructor Klaus.” You say jokingly

“Gaaaasp. How dare you.” Jeff looks in shock but before he says anything more the winds start to pick up almost pushing Jeff into you.

“I think we should get back” you say grabbing on to his arm

You reach your room covered in snow. You take off your boots and manage to sneeze four times in a row. Jeff looks at you.

“Are you okay?” removing his own clothes and shoes

“Yeah I guess I’m just not cut out for this kind of weather.” You sneeze again.

Jeff lights the fire and moves behind you to help take off your clothes.

“Jeff.” You squeak “only my jacket is wet.” He kisses your cheek affectionately

“Don’t you know the fastest way to warm yourself is using body heat?” you sniff as he pulls your shirt off 

“You should trust me” he says in his German accent. You’re still quiet unsure of where this is going

“Don’t worry.” He pulls off his shirt as well “I’ll do all the work.”

He brushes your hair aside to kiss the back of your neck. You shudder at the touch of his fingers; his hands moving down your shoulders, tracing the straps of your bra before removing it. You turn around to look at him, arms over your breasts. He takes your face in his hands before planting a soft kiss on you. He kisses your cheek, traces your jaw before moving down your neck, trailing hot kisses all over you.

Jeff moves your hands and places them on his waist. You unzip his pants instinctively while he starts kissing over your breasts.

“Jeff” you pant as you move your fingers into his boxers.

“Shh. I told you I’ll do the work.” He said before tugging your hands out and pressing you close to him.

He starts to trace the outline of your ear with his tongue. His hand tangled in your hair, holding your head in place, his other hand gently cupping your breast. He stops to lift you like a blushing bride and places you gently on the bed. Jeff wastes no time in removing his pants and getting on top of you. He places his knee just between your legs and supports his weight on his arms. He continues to kiss you, his lips moving against yours. You move realizing that he might catch your cold.

“Jeff you might get sick.” You sniffle

“No I won’t. In my motherland I bathe in the snow.” You giggle as he kisses your nose

You take a sharp breath once you feel Jeff’s tongue on your neck. He moves down slowly leaving wet open-mouthed kisses on your skin. He moves lower, kissing between your breasts. Your hands rest on his broad shoulders, moving to the nape of his neck, slowly tangling in his hair. He reaches your stomach and you flinch.

“Ticklish?” he blows into your bellybutton before dipping his tongue in and moving around it. You moan arching your back. You just know that Jeff is smirking at your reaction. He looks up at you, you were right a smile across his face. You pull him up for a kiss. You’re burning up at his touch but you need more of him. Jeff sits up to rid you of the rest of your clothes. He takes a moment to look at you before running his hands down your body. He rests his hands on your thighs parting them gently revealing your wetness. He licks his lips and gently passes his fingers along your sex. You twist in agony as he purposely neglects your sensitive bud. Jeff inserts two fingers; you moan and pant while your cheeks flush a deeper shade of red. You feel a new sensation as Jeff starts to kiss you down there. His fingers move in and out of you rhythmically. You raise your hips and suddenly buckle down as you reach your peak; moaning loudly while your hands clench at Jeff’s hair.

You stagger to take deep breaths, watching Jeff lick the wetness off his fingers. You think that it’s over forgetting Jeff’s obvious arousal.

“We’re not yet done.” He whispers in your ear as he positions himself between your legs.

He enters you and you bite into his shoulder. You hear his swear as you tighten around him, your legs shaking. Jeff holds one of your legs up with his hand as he pounds into you. He buries himself deep in you and starts to move his hips making you moan louder. You feel like you’re about to explode once more and you cry his name. He does the same soon after.

Jeff rolls you on to him. Both of you covered in sweat. He plays with your hair, sometimes drawing little circles on your side.

“I guess you do win.” You say looking up with a smug look on your face

“How can I when I have you.” He replies kissing you gently before both of you drift of to sleep.


End file.
